finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
D-District Prison
D-District Prison is an unrevisitable location in Final Fantasy VIII. The prison is used to hold political prisoners of the nation of Galbadia. D-District Prison may be lowered into, or raised out of, the surrounding desert sands by controls located inside it. There are several Triple Triad players imprisoned here. The player can find an issue of the Combat King magazine in the prison's first floor. Story Squall and his friends are imprisoned in D-District prison after their assassination attempt on Ultimecia (as Edea) in Deling City fails. Squall is being tortured by Seifer, who questions him about the true purpose of SeeD, under the orders of Ultimecia. Squall is unable to answer and passes out due to pain. A while later, he regains consciousness and is rescued by Moombas. The rest of the party is thrown in a cell, their weapons confiscated. As Zell has no weapons to have confiscated, he escapes their cell and brings back the confiscated weapons to Quistis, Selphie, and eventually Squall. Irvine Kinneas, on orders from General Caraway, comes to the prison to take Rinoa away, but she forces him to turn around and come back for the others. As the two return they find themselves amid a jail-break. Irvine helps the party escape by telling them the way out and holding back the guards, and they escape before the prison sinks into the sand. Layout ;Top-side Catwalks: The catwalks are the only known means of access between the three "spires" of the prison. During the drilling phase where the three spires drill into the ground the catwalks withdraw into the spires. ;Interrogation Room: The room is used for interrogating prisoners. Situated a level or two above the cells, one of the room's notable possessions is a wall rack that, when a prisoner is tied to it, sends currents of electricity through them as a form of torture. ;Cell Levels: The cell levels make up the majority of at least one of the three drilling spires that make up the prison. Some levels are devoted to general population. Cells are accessible by numerous catwalks that spiral down through the spire. Other levels are devoted to solitary cells hung together in the lower levels of the spire where the only way to access them is to use a crane to move the box-like cells to a readily accessible level. ;General Population Cells: General population cells are for the general criminals of Galbadia who are not regarded as a high security risk if they were to mingle with the other prisoners. As such, they are designed to accommodate more than one prisoner. There are up to twelve levels devoted to general population cells, each easily accessible by guards and janitors. ;Solitary Cells: Solitary cells cells are reserved for the more dangerous prisoners who can't be risked mingling with the general population. Each cell is a box hung among others in a grid within the spire. These cells can only be accessed by moving them with a crane to one of the higher levels. Location The Galbadian D-District Prison is situated in the center of the Dingo Desert in the Galbadian Continent. Quests Floors The layout of the floors is always the same and every floor has two cells, although not both of them are visitable in every floor. A barricade may block the path, meaning the player must circumvent the floor to get to the next one. If Squall chooses "Let me die" during his interrogation, Zell's Moomba will be hailed by another Moomba and led upstairs. There will be a group of Moombas outside the interrogation room, and three floor shortcuts will be allowed to the party. If Squall chooses to lie, there will be no hint to go upstairs, no crowd outside the room, and only one floor shortcut will be allowed to the party. Triple Triad Players There are three Triple Triad players in the prison. The one in floor 10 upgrades the Battle Report with Character Report, letting the player view stats on characters' individual kills and KO's. If the player missed the Battle Meter, this player cannot be challenged. The other two give prizes if the player wins. Floor 5 Player 500 gil Floor 11 Player 200 gil Shop There is a shop in Floor 8 where the player can buy items. Enemies *Biggs (Boss) *Wedge (Boss) *Guard *Elite Soldier *GIM47N *GIM52A Musical themes The music in D-District Prison is called "Jailed," the seventh track of the OST's disc 2. "Rivals," the eighteenth track of the OST's disc 2, is played during Squall's interrogation. "The Oath" plays when Zell, Selphie, and Quistis rescue Squall at the interrogation room. Other appearances ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy D-District Prison appears in the background of the "Blue Fields" Field Music Sequence of ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Defeated by Edea, Squall and the others are sent to the D-District Prison. Their weapons are confiscated, but Zell, skilled in unarmed combat, engineers their escape. Other Locales Dingo Desert Train Station A train station, possibly used for cargo transfers, is within driving distance from the prison facility and is linked with the main rail system. Squall and two other members of his group use the station to hijack a train to return to Balamb Garden. Gallery Trivia *One of the dummied backgrounds in the game is that of the back of the arm control room in the D-District Prison. *During the prison escape, it is explicitly mentioned (and shown) that magic does not work due to an anti-magic field. However, not long after, the party fights Biggs and Wedge, and the battle participants can cast magic without difficulty. After the battle, it is announced throughout the prison the anti-magic field is being deactivated, dispelling the possibility it had been turned off prior to the fight. *Various signs in the D-District Prison spell "Galbadia" as "Garbadia." *As the Galbadian soldier runs after the player party as they hijack a train from the Dingo Desert station, the player characters make different comments on his attempt depending on who is in the party. it:Prigione Distretto-D Category:Final Fantasy VIII Locations